T A K D I R
by InfiKiss
Summary: Kamui dan Subaru—terikat akan takdir satu sama lain. Bersama bertahan hidup sampai singgah di negeri Tokyo. Tapi jika datang hari dimana Subaru memutuskan untuk pergi demi mengakhiri takdirnya dengan Seishirou. Kamui pun tak bisa menahannya. Takdir yang mengikat mereka...terus bergulir. Sampai hari dimana Kamui bisa merengkuhnya lagi.


_Takdir hitam yang membawa kita berdua akhirnya sampai disini._

_Takdir juga yang membuatku berpisah denganmu yang abadi._

_Dan takdir juga yang pada akhirnya kelak pasti menyatukan kami._

_Di sebuah kota kecil nan tandus. Penuh dengan kehancuran namun menyimpan sedikit kebahagiaan._

_._

_._

** TAKDIR**

**.**

**A fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**

**Tsubasa RESERvoir Chronicle/ X/ Tokyo Babylon © CLAMP**

**-Kamui – Subaru-**

**(Slight; Seishirou-Subaru & Fuuma-Kamui)**

**.**

**.**

Kamui terhenyak dari lamunan tatkala sentuhan lembut Subaru mengenai tiap helai rambut hitamnya. _Vampire_ muda dengan mata keemasan itu tak segera menoleh. Tubuhnya seakan mematung ketika jemari ramping saudara kembarnya bergulir hingga mencapai puncak kepala Kamui.

"Kamui..." Suaranya terdengar pelan.

Masih tak ada balasan dari sang Kakak kala itu. Alih-alih bicara, Kamui justru memejamkan matanya dan meraih tangan Subaru yang disandarkan di pipi Kamui. Rasa dingin yang aneh menjalar melalui permukaan tangan berkulit pucat itu. Sejujurnya, Kamui membenci sensasi ini. Meski dirinya sendiri pun sedingin Subaru.

"Sudah waktunya..."

Belum. Belum boleh.

Karena tak kunjung ada respon dari Kamui, akhirnya Subar memutuskan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kamui.

"Maaf." Ia berujar lagi.

"Belum, Subaru." Mendadak Kamui berdiri. Menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang Adik yang kini menghujamnya dengan tatapan yang bahkan Kamui pun tak paham maksudnya. Air muka Kamui mengeras. Kentara sekali emosi yang bercampur di benaknya. Namun Kamui tak bisa mengutarakannya dengan gamblang.

Apalagi ketika ditemukan kesedihan tersirat di wajah Subaru.

"Aku belum bisa melepaskanmu..." Kedua tangan Kamui terulur ke arah Subaru. Menarik tubuh berbalut kemeja hitam dengan jubah panjang itu ke dalam dadanya. Erat—seolah-olah Kamui tak mau lagi melepaskan Subaru dengan alasan apapun. "Aku belum bisa melepaskanmu lagi, Subaru."

Gantian kini Subaru yang hanya diam membisu.

~OoOoOoO~

Jika saja takdir tak membawa mereka untuk mengarungi dunia yang begitu luas ini. Dunia yang memiliki begitu banyak dimensi yang pernah mereka singgahi sebelum akhirnya sampai di negeri Tokyo. Takdir yang membuat mereka berada di dalam keabadian sampai dunia ini hancur lebur menjadi satu semesta. Mungkin mereka dikutuk, sehingga bahkan kematian pun enggan menyapa keduanya.

Lelah. Kamui dan Subaru lelah. Dipermainkan oleh takdir yang tak kunjung usai.

Kamui mungin sadar bahwa semua sudah memulai titik penghujung di akhir. Ketika air-air di bawah tanah itu beriak samar, memberikan pertanda bahwa perpisahan akan segera datang. Subaru memutuskan untuk pergi ke satu dimensi untuk menemui satu orang yang ia kasihi—bukan Kamui tentu saja. Satu orang lain yang memiliki arti penting baginya. Lalu bagaimana caranya Kamui bertahan kelak ketika Subaru meninggalkannya? Kamui...sudah cukup baginya seorang diri ketika Subaru harus tersegel di dalam air. Ia tak mau lagi kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang berharga di dunia. Orang yang berbagi takdir yang sama dengannya.

Tapi Kamui pun tak sanggup mencegah kepergian Subaru. Ia tak mampu mengatakan kepada Subaru untuk tetap bersamanya. Hingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengulur waktu. Mengulur saat-saat dimana ia bisa merasakan Subaru disisinya. Sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah sampai entah kapan takdir kembali menyatukan mereka.

.

Semilir angin Tokyo yang pengap menyapa kulit pucat Subaru. Aroma besi bercampur debu yang menguar dari reruntuhan gedung pemerintahan Tokyo, juga aroma asam dari hujan yang turun siang tadi, semua melebur menjadi satu dan masuk ke paru-paru Subaru. Oksigen yang tak bisa dikatakan bersih. Detak anomali yang tak beraturan bahkan terdengar di telinganya. Ah, meski Subaru dan Kamui adalah _Vampire_, mereka tak benar-benar mati. Mereka masih memiliki darah, masih memiliki detak jantung. Mereka hidup—namun juga mati disaat yang sama.

Rasanya Subaru sudah bisa merasakan aroma angin dari ufuk barat. Juga tekanan kekuatan seperti yang dikatakan Penyihir Dimensi. Kekuatan besar yang akan tiba malam ini di langit Tokyo sebelah utara, tepat di atas puing-puing gedung pemerintahan. Sebuah energi yang membuka portal lintas dimensi yang sama dengan fungsi si Bakpao Merah Muda—Mokona— yang akan membawa Subaru pergi dari sini.

"Mungkin aku harus mempercayakan Kamui kepada Fuuma..." guraunya ketika sekali lagi angin menerpa tubuhnya. Membuat jubah hitam yang melindungi punggungnya segera bersibakan sesuai arah angin.

"_...Aku akan menemukanmu, Subaru..._" Terngiang samar kalimat pemuda berkacamata dari klan Sakurazuka tersebut.

"Aku yang akan menemukanmu. Dan memutus takdir yang mengikatku denganmu. Seishirou-san..."

Angin yang bertiup semakin kuat. Matahari oranye semakin condong di sebelah barat. Menyisakan bayang-bayang gelap di setiap sisi reruntuhan. Dari tempatnya berdiri—di puncak puing-puing sisa gedung pemerintahan, Subaru seakan-akan bisa mendengar suara penduduk Tokyo nan jauh disana. Mungkin kelak, suatu saat, ia akan merindukan keadaan tandus dan mengerikan ini. Atau mungkin juga, hari dimana ia kembali ke tempat ini, kondisi Tokyo akan berubah dari apa yang ada dalam memori.

Kedua kelopak mata itu menutup untuk menyembunyikan sepasang _emerald_ miliknya.

~OoOoOoO~

Purnama mampir di langit, menjadi satu-satunya benda yang nampak bersinar terang melebihi bintang-bintang kecil. Lukisan malam di Tokyo tak selalu tampak memukau karena terkadang hujan asam lebih sering turun di malam hari. Tapi beruntung kali ini purnama yang tandang. Awan-awan pun tak mau susah payah menyembunyikan para bintang. Membuat malam ini lebih romantis dari malam-malam yang lainnya. Juga malam yang miris khusus untuk sang _Vampire_ kembar yang kini berdiri di luar markas mereka.

Masih tersisa begitu banyak penyesalan di dalam hati Kamui karena membiarkan Subaru menjadi mangsa Seishirou Sakurazuka. Yang membuat mereka berdua harus pergi dari antar dimensi demi menghindari Seishirou yang ingin membunuh mereka—khususnya Subaru. Tapi sekarang, seolah semua perjuangan mereka untuk bertahan hidup sudah usai ketika Subaru dengan serius menyatakan akan menemui Seishirou dan mengakhiri ikatan takdir diantara mereka.

Dengan itu berarti tersisa dua kemungkinan; Subaru yang mati, atau Seishirou yang mati.

"Kau akan tetap disini, Kamui. Melindungi Tokyo."

"...juga menunggumu." Kamui berucap pelan. Sangat pelan seolah angin malam membawa terbang kalimatnya agar Subaru tak mampu mendengar.

Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi Kamui—juga Subaru.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji bahwa aku akan kembali."

Kamui ingin menyangkalnya, namun apa yang Subaru katakan memang benar. Tak ada satupun yang bisa membuatnya yakin bahwa Subaru akan kembali pulang. Tapi Kamui pasti akan tetap menunggunya.

"Fuuma akan bersamamu."

Tak ada gunanya jika bukan Subaru yang juga ada bersamanya.

"Kamui, tak bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kali ini senyum kecil terlukis di wajah lembut Subaru. Senyum tulus, seakan-akan ia tak lagi merasa berat harus meninggalkan _Vampire_ muda itu sendirian disini. Karena bagaimanapun, jika Subaru kelihatan ragu, maka Kamui tak akan segan-segan menghentikan dirinya. Meski itu artinya Kamui harus menyalib Subaru di Tokyo—walaupun Subaru tahu Kamui tak akan melakukannya.

Takdir membawa mereka sampai sejauh ini. Takdir yang kejam dan menyiksa.

Kamui menghela nafas. Sama seperti sebelumnya, sepasang tangan berjemari lentik itu terulur ke arah Subaru. Meraih kepala pemuda itu dan menyelipkan kesepuluh jemarinya di balik tiap helaian sehitam malam tersebut. Kamui melangkah maju dan mendekatkan tubuhnya. Kemudian menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Subaru.

"Aku akan disini. Aku akan menunggumu. Entah sampai kapan..."

Subaru memejamkan mata. Untuk terakhir kali, mencoba menghirup aroma darah yang menguar dari tubuh Kamui. Aroma yang mirip dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Jika aku tak kunjung kembali..." Suaranya melebur bersamaan dengan angin yang mendadak bertiup sangat kencang.

Angin datang dari segala arah dan berkumpul menjadi satu di atas langit. Berputar-putar menjadi sebuah pusaran besar. Menerbangkan debu-debu hingga memunculkan warna perak yang menyilaukan. Sampai akhirnya benar-benar menyelimuti langit utara Tokyo dengan kekuatan pusarannya.

Kamui dan Subaru sama-sama tertegun dan menengadah.

Beralih dari kepala, Kamui menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam erat Subaru. Membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kembali memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Hanya saja, seolah tak ingin membuat perpisahan ini terkesan semakin menyedihkan, Subaru pun meraih tangan Kamui agar melepaskannya.

Sampai akhirnya ia mendaratkan satu ciuman kecil di bibir sang Kakak.

"Jika aku tak kunjung kembali...maka lupakanlah segala sesuatu tentangku, Kamui."

Kamui tak menjawabnya.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Subaru melepaskan tangan Kamui. Disaat yang bersamaan itu pula tubuhnya mulai naik ke atas seolah-olah terhisap oleh pusaran angin yang tak sebesar tadi—menandakan portal dimensi akan segera menutup dan mereka sama-sama tahu tak ada yang bisa menebak kapan pintu itu bisa terbuka lagi.

Kamui menengadah, memperhatikan sosok Subaru yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"_Aku...menyayangimu, Kamui._" Suara Subaru terdengar di pikiran Kamui.

Rasa sakit yang selama ini ia simpan rapat di dalam hati, seolah-olah memaksa untuk dikeluarkan kala itu juga. Kamui menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir getaran parau di suaranya. Ia benci jika harus terlihat lemah apalagi disaat Subaru pergi meninggalkannya.

"Subaru..." Panggilnya.

"_Selamat tinggal, Kamui..._"

Jika saja ada jalan untuk merubah takdir yang mengikat mereka...

Subaru semakin jauh. Lalu kemudian perlahan menghilang dari pandangan ketika energi putih itu menyelubungi tubuhnya. Lingkaran angin penuh kekuatan itu pun semakin lama semakin mengecil. Kecil. Kecil dan perlahan-lahan memudar. Menyisakan sisa-sisa angin tipis yang kembali ke arah dimana mereka datang. Membuat lukisan malam di langit terang itu kembali menjadi tontonan.

Tubuh Kamui memaku. Tangannya mengepal.

Ia...tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Subaru lagi. Tidak-akan-bisa.

Selamanya...

"SUBARU!"

Izinkan ia berteriak sekarang. Izinkan Kamui berteriak memanggil nama yang terkasih meski ia tahu tak akan ada jawaban yang terdengar lagi untuk selamanya. Kamui ingin menyimpannya; kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan selama ini bersama Subaru, juga sakit ketika Subaru pergi dari sisinya. Kamui ingin menyimpan semua tanpa celah agar ia tak pernah lupa.

Orang yang ia kasihi... Yang ia cintai...

"Subaru... Subaru!"

Yang selalu ia panggil namun tak akan pernah kembali.

~OoOoOoO~

"Kau...masih disini?" Pemuda berkacamata kecil itu menatap punggung pemuda lain yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Sepasang manik gelapnya meneliti lekat-lekat sosok yang hanya berdiri terpaku memandangi langit dalam keheningan malam. Tak ada yang berani mengusik pemuda itu kecuali serangga yang hilir-mudik melewati dirinya.

"Kamui..." Akhirnya namanya dipanggil.

Kamui—yang berdiri menatap langit, sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan Fuuma Monou.

"Kau masih menanti kepulangan Subaru...meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu?"

Kamui masih tetap diam.

"Oke, aku tak akan mengusikmu." Fuuma menyerah. Setiap kali ini menghampiri Kamui, yang ia lihat hanya pemandangan yang sama; Kamui yang menerawang jauh ke langit sana. Meski begitu, Fuuma tetap tak bosan-bosannya menemui pemuda itu untuk sekedar melihat keadaan saingannya.

Kamui tetap dengan posisi yang sama. Manik emas itu menatap titik yang sama seolah-olah kelak, suatu saat nanti, akan datang pusaran angin yang hebat dan memunculkan sosok yang ia rindu dalam balutan jubah hitamnya. Untuk hari itulah, Kamui akan tetap seperti itu. Kamui akan tetap menunggu.

Sampai dunia ini berakhir. Sampai takdir yang mengikat mereka semua benar-benar terputus.

"Subaru..."

Sampai nama yang diucap kembali membalas dan memanggilkan namanya.

"_Aku menyayangimu, Kamui..."_

_._

_._

**OWARI**


End file.
